


‘cause i’ve been banging on the walls, i’m too dry to cry

by youareiron_andyouarestrong



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Interrupted make outs, K2 is a little shit, Possibly Also Interrupted Sexy-Times, only a few people tolerate him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youareiron_andyouarestrong/pseuds/youareiron_andyouarestrong
Summary: K2 folds his arms across his metal chest, a move he has almost certainly picked up from Baze, Cassian knows he didn’t teach him that. “I have been sent to inform you both there is a meeting in the war room in about twenty minutes, I suggest you finish your activities by then.”...“I will melt you down and sell you for scrap metal,” Jyn hisses in a voice of utter menace, a truly impressive feat from someone whose shirt and bra lie on the floor at their feet.





	

K2 folds his arms across his metal chest, a move he has almost _certainly_ picked up from Baze, Cassian _knows_ he didn’t teach him that. “I have been sent to inform you both there is a _meeting_ in the _war room_  in about twenty minutes, I _suggest_ you finish your _activities_ by then.” 

The droid has also almost certainly picked up sarcastic emphasis from Baze too, now that Cassian thinks of it. 

“I will melt you down and sell you for _scrap metal,”_ Jyn hisses in a voice of utter menace, a truly impressive feat from someone whose shirt and bra lie on the floor at their feet. Cassian, at least, still has the majority of his clothes on. 

K2 somehow manages to appear utterly unimpressed by this threat, probably because he’s heard it numerous times before. “Cassian, have you had your vitals checked recently? There seems to be an abnormal amount of blood in the lower part of your system–”

At this point, Jyn really does try to move out from behind Cassian, heedless of her half-dressed state; Cassian presses her against the wall, keeping his arms locked in place on either side of her. They had been in this position about thirty seconds ago previously and it felt a lot better then. “K, we’ll be in there when it starts,” he says firmly; he is not, under any circumstances, going to say _come_ because with his luck someone will have taught his droid dirty jokes too. “Please go.”

K2 cocks his head ever so slightly to one side. “Your heart rate is spiking, meaning you are either experiencing the telling of a falsehood or physical arousal–”

“ _K!_ ” they both shout as one voice and the droid says huffily, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone blush that hard, Jyn, you should get that looked at it.” And the damn droid _finally_ lets the door slam closed and then sound of his leg joints creaking and wheezing away down the hall.

“He times it,” Jyn growls, still wedged between him and the wall, “I swear to you, _he times it.”_

“He’s not _that_ malicious,” Cassian protests and Jyn fixes him with a _shows what_ you _know_ look. “He said twenty minutes,” he points out and Jyn’s jaw sets in a way that truly alarms Cassian.

“Long enough,” she says and drag his head down. Her mouth is a wondrous thing, Cassian knows, but it’s _also_ the thing that gets him into far more trouble than he should ever be in.

(Not that he minds. Not that he doesn’t love it–or her.)

“How much can we get done,” he asks, getting his hands back under her thighs, “in twenty minutes?”

“ _You’re_ the strategist,” Jyn retorts, gunpowder and sparks flashing in her eyes. “You tell me.”

Cassian considers, plans and lifts Jyn off the ground, making her let out a very un-Rebel like squeak of surprise. He spins them both around until her back hits the closer door and for added measure, twists the lock. Jyn’s whole face lights up in a grin like an bomb, like shrapnel under his ribcage. “I approve,” she tells him, that’s all he needs. 

(They are not, in fact, late to the meeting. K2 says sourly, “How expediently did you satisfy her sexually Cassian?” He is not allowed in meetings for the next two months.)

**Author's Note:**

> this happens pretty much weekly, in case you were wondering. the Rebellion can set a clock by two things: Solo and Princess Leia's arguments and Captain Andor and Sergeant Erso's interrupted make-outs


End file.
